


I Dream You're Still Here

by peepandchirp



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Focused more on the book, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Music, Mention of Character Death, No Dialogue, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepandchirp/pseuds/peepandchirp
Summary: Elphaba misses her Fiyero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Still Here by Digital Daggers
> 
> It's been years since I read the book, I loved it. The musical as well. I might re-read the series once I finish the fourth book. (I haven't touched it in two years)

It had been years since her beloved Fiyero died. She still felt his absence, his warmth. She longed for him, missed him.

Late at night, when the moon is full in the sky, Elphaba would feel his touch. His soft, gentle caress against her skin. His soft, loving kisses.

She sees him in her dreams. Deep within her something believes this is truly him. His spirit, his soul. He'd smile sadly at her. Elphaba felt heartbroken, the man she loved pitied her. She didn't care. She wouldn't care.

There are days when she wants to die. Where she could no longer live. Fiyero wa her pillar, her reason to live. When he died, she died with him. Her heart broke, her eyes cried, her skin burned. Elphaba knew she'd always be alone. She had hoped otherwise.

She felt his presence less and less as the days and years passed. Fiyero was slipping from her mind, from her heart. She still dreamt of him, of course.

Elphaba would reach out for him. She'd beg and beg for him not to leave. Everytime she got closer, he'd be in a complete different spot.

He was telling her to let go. She knew he was. Telling her to let him go in his own way. The only way he was able to. Elphaba cried watching him disappear from sight.

She had finally let him go.


End file.
